Don't Need to Say a Word
by NightCat
Summary: Tsuzuki tells Hisoka about his previous partners.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Matsushita Yoko, etc, etc.  
  
Note: Tsuzuki & Hisoka only. Sugar content: 40% (2 of 5 tablespoons) ^^  
  
  
  
Don't Need To Say A Word  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki.there's something I've always wanted to ask you."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
The two of us were sitting on a bench along the river, drinking Starbucks Ice Blended coffee. The river was flowing gently, carrying fallen leaves along on its journey to the open sea. A short distance away, a middle-aged man was patiently waiting for a big catch with his fishing rod.  
  
"What kind of people were your previous partners?"  
  
Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No particular reason. I just want to.know more about you that's all. If you don't want to talk about it, then."  
  
"It's all right. I'll tell you."  
  
Tsuzuki stretched his arms.  
  
"My first partner was a man much older than I. Probably because Kachou wanted a calm and well experienced person to guide a newbie. Like I've said before, my first job was to take away the spirits of children. It's something that I had a really hard time coping with, therefore ended up giving him a lot of trouble. He was a perfectionist and I guessed I've dragged him down too much. That's why our partnership ended in less than a month."  
  
Tsuzuki paused to take a slurp of his coffee.  
  
"Soon after came my second partner. This time it was a girl. I don't remember much about her except that her looks reminded me of my sister. Kachou thought that a female might be better at handling emotions, but apparently I was too tough to handle. Again, she left as soon as she came."  
  
"Tatsumi was next. I believe you already knew about it. So far he was the only one who stayed with me longer than I expected. At that time I was still quite emotionally unstable. After every mission I would get very depressed, and Tatsumi would come over to comfort me. I thought this time everything would work out fine. However."  
  
A sparrow flew down from a nearby tree and landed on Tsuzuki's arm. It gave a chirp before departing to join another of its kind. Tsuzuki smiled as he watched the bird disappeared behind the tall trees.  
  
"One day he told me that he couldn't work with me anymore. I was shocked, but I knew it's because of me. I'm used to seeing people leaving me, but deep inside there was a slight hope that he would stay. But that was a selfish thought, so all I could say was 'thank you', for supporting me, comforting me, being patient with me, everything."  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drank the last bit of his coffee and threw the empty cup into the bin. I could see the sadness in his eyes, even though his lips were curled up in a faint smile. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. It was bringing back all the unhappy memories.  
  
"Tsuzuki, you can stop here." As I said I reached out to place my right hand on top of his.  
  
He turned to look at me and gave me a reassuring smile. At the same time his other hand came to rest on top of mine.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
He's lying. I could feel his emotions. He always put on a smile to hide his pain. That was the reason why Tatsumi left him, because his sad face reminded him of his own mother. But that was also the reason why I stayed with him.  
  
Unconsciously I squeezed Tsuzuki's hand a little tighter. In return he turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with mine.  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
With that, he continued with his story.  
  
"After Tatsumi was a young lad called Kobayashi. He was very friendly and skillful, on the whole a good person to work with. Too bad it wasn't long before he was transferred to another department. Well at least this time it wasn't because of me, I hoped."  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
"My fifth partner also didn't last long. In fact he was only there for 2 or 3 days. Masaki, that was his name, came to Summon Division because he wanted to prevent the spirit of a girl to be taken away by us. The girl was his cousin whom he saved from drowning. Because of guilt, she had been attempting suicide continuously, but she never succeeds because Masaki had been secretly protecting her all along. In the end his true intention was discovered and as punishment, he was sent to the human world for training. The girl's name was also taken off the Death Record."  
  
"It seems that this case has some special meaning to you."  
  
"Maybe. I can understand how she felt. Watching the person she loved died right before her eyes, and yet there was nothing she could do."  
  
Just like me.  
  
What does he mean just like him? I really wanted know, but I think it is not the right time to ask. When did I start caring so much about others? Especially about.him?  
  
"And finally, you came along." His tightened his grip on my hand. "That's when my life changed."  
  
He brought my hand to his lips and pressed a feather-like kiss. Instantly my heart started racing and my cheeks were burning.  
  
"T-tsuzuki."  
  
"You will stay with me, won't you Hisoka?"  
  
Violet eyes were looking directly into mine. There was a tinge of anxiety in his voice.  
  
"I can't just leave a lazy, disorganized, iron-stomached baka like you, can I?"  
  
That was something that even I myself could not understand. Why am I so good at saying the opposite of how I really feel? It was becoming a habit whenever I talk to him.  
  
"Besides, like I've said before, the only place where I belong.is at your side."  
  
My voice was getting softer with each word I said. I wondered if he heard me at all. But before I knew it, I was pulled into his arms. He buried his face into my neck and whispered.  
  
"Arigatou, Hisoka."  
  
It's amazing how one simple word can warm you heart. It wasn't that no one has thanked me before, but when it comes from Tsuzuki, it makes all the difference.  
  
I don't want to lose this warmth.  
  
In response, my arms slid around Tsuzuki's back, and he held me closer.  
  
For the next minute we just stayed like this. I could sense the fisherman's eyes on us, but I paid no attention to him. Right now I only wanted to savour this moment.  
  
Neither of us spoke, but there was a conversation going on between us.  
  
Nobody could hear.  
  
Nobody could understand.  
  
Just between the two of us.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
I made up the account of Tsuzuki's first two partners. The rest is based on what is given in the manga. Thanks for reading! ^^ --SkyArc--01/01/02 


End file.
